A trip down under
by Arillia-K
Summary: Five years after her graduation, Rory – now reporter of the New York Times – should travel to Aussieland. What will she discover and more importantly: Who will she meet…again! PDLD


**A trip down under**

**Summary:** Five years after her graduation, Rory – now reporter of the New York Times – should travel to Aussieland and get the inside scoop of Sydney. What else will she discover and more importantly: Who will she meet…again?! PDLD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG...of course not... but I'm proud to say that I own Tanc Sade…NOT! So sad!

**Reviews:** Pretty please! Always puts a smile on my face. And I gotta know what you think of the story!

**A/N: **Here I am again! I know, it's been almost 2 years and I still have two stories to complete, but I couldn't help myself. I felt the need to start a new one…I always wanted to write a PDLD. So, this is my first try at it. Hope you'll like it. I've been traveling all over California, Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon for a week now (two more to go) and a few of you should know…it's not the most interesting landscape in Nevada/Arizona  Well, anyways, I wrote down the first chapter in the car. Enough with the rambling, on with the story! ENJOY

_Chapter 1_

"Mom", Rory whined, "you really need to let go off of me. My plane leaves in about ten minutes!"

"But, fruit of my loins, I'm never gonna see you again. You leave your warm, comfy nest and spread your wings to discover a new world all alone! Live a new life!", Lorelai hugged her daughter even harder.

"Mum, you're squeezing the life out of me! I'll only be gone for a month. Don't get all dramatic on me." Rory tried to untangle herself from her mother. After a long struggle, she broke free.

"OK, but don't fall in love with an Aussie there. You'll forget all about your mommy and have crazy sex on the beach all day long."

"Mom, stop it! I really have to go. Say hi to Luke for me. See you in a month, love you!" Rory waved one last time and disappeared behind the security check.

"Love you, too, sweets!" Lorelai shouted and waved her daughter goodbye.

--

"Finally, land beneath my feet!", Rory sighed under her breath as she stepped into Sydney airport. The flight was much too long for her taste, but this article is a great opportunity for her. She almost jumped her boss a week ago as he offered her to spend a month in Australia and do a little research. Abou what exactly she should write was her choice and this showed the great faith her boss had in her. Maybe, next month with a fabulous article, she would get promoted after almost three years of working for the Times. It would be her dream come true. She was ready to do anything to get the perfect topic for her article.

After getting her luggage, Rory stopped at a coffee-cart just outside the airport. Her last cup must've been ages ago. She thanked the boy for saving her life (which he only noticed with a quirked eyebrow and mumbling something about crazy Americans) and put the cup to her lips. As the hot liquid ran down her throat, she let out a huge sigh, closed her eyes for a moment before taking a big gulp and finishing her coffee. Just as she tossed her cup into the trash, someone cleared his throat by her side. Rory turned to see an old man in a uniform.

"Miss Gilmore?", the man asked her.

"Yeah, that's me. But you can call me Rory." , she answered.

"This is your ride to the hotel, " , he said and pointed to a limousine, " my name's Johnathan. I'll be your driver. Let me take your luggage." Johnathan smiled and reached for her bags.

"Thank you. I never expected this as my ride. It's huge!", Rory said as he put her bags in the trunk. Rory stepped into the car and stared in awe at a big coffee-maker. _"This is heaven!"_, she thought and made herself comfortable.

--

Once she was settled in her suite – yes, a large suite with a balcony, this was the best day of her life – she called Mr Colden (her boss) and her mum to tell them that all went well. She just got their voicemail due to the time difference und left them both a message.

"_Research will have to wait for me", _Rory thought as her eyes fell onto the huge bed. In a few seconds she changed into her PJ's and let herself fall into the fluffy cushions. _"Australia is gonna be a hell of a time!" _was her last thought as she drifted into a deep and much needed slumber.

--

Rory was roughly awakened by a shrilling noise next to her. Disorientated from sleep, she reached for her cellphone on the nightstand.

" 'lo?", she answered with a raspy voice.

"Darling daughter of mine!" , the bubbly voice of Lorelai was heard on the other side.

"Mom, not so loud! It's right in the middle of the night over here." Rory groaned as she lifted the covers and turned to sit on the side of her bed. The clock flashed her that indeed, it was only 6 am.

"Oh, silly me must've forgotten that you're so far, far away from home. Sorry, hon. But that's your prize of leaving me alone."

"Mum, you're not alone. You have Luke. And I just left a day ago." Rory stood up, yawned and stretched a bit. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she twisted and turned in search of the coffee-maker.

"But I already miss you. Who's gonna go shoe-shopping with little-old-me? Luke will never do that, you know it."

"I miss you, too! But this is all really great over here. A limo picked me up from the airport and I live in a fancy suite with a balcony and everything. The view is amazing, I can see almost all of Sydney. You wouldn't believe it." Rory told her mother rather excited for the early hour while turning on the coffee-maker.

"Wow, working for the Times finally pays off. This sounds fantastic, sweets. Now I'm jealous!"

"Well, book the next flight to Sydney. I'm sure you'll find a place to sleep in this little suite of mine." Rory joked while sipping her coffee and walking to the door where the daily newspaper already was waiting for her, fresh out of the press.

"Nah, can't. The Inn needs me. And Michel is shouting at a guest, I'll should rescue him or he'll leave. Why does Michel always have to scare them away? One day, we're out of guests, I'm sure of it. Well, I'm gonna let you go now. Bye, sweets!"

"Bye, mom." Rory shut her cell and left it on the counter. She took the last sip of her coffee, put it into the sink and went for a shower.

--

In the afternoon, Rory has already walked for hours across Sydney, visiting the hot spots to see in the city. Her feet hurt like hell, but Sydney was so fascinating, she didn't really notice. Deeply concentrating on the map in her hands, she ran into a hard body. She tumbled but strong, tanned arms reached forward and stabled her by holding onto her forearms.

"Love, you gotta look where you're going. I won't always be there to save you." A deep voice from above her said. Without looking up, she apologized.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there, well, obviously I didn't." Because the hands still didn't leave her arms, she lifted her head to look into deep green eyes which seemed kinda familiar.

"Reporter Girl?!"

"Finn?", Rory asked in disbelief, staring at the stunning man in front of her. _"Wait, did I say stunning? What am I thinking? This is Finn!"_, Rory thought. Finn let go of her arms only to scoop her up in his arms in a big hug.

"Rory, love! What a surprise to see you here! We haven't met for bloody ages!" Finn spun her around and left her no other choice but to grasp onto him rather tightly. His smell filled her nostrils which was kinda unique (a mix of aftershave and salt water) but at the same time, it was wonderful. Rory caught herself sniffing him and hoped he didn't notice it. _"God, what am I doing here? This is Finn, for god sake's! Logan's best friend. The crazy, always drunk Aussie with the amazing accent and the really tanned rock hard upper body…oh no, I'm doing it again!" _Rory shook her head to get these thoughts out of her mind as Finn put her down.

"Finn, it's good to see you, too. I think the last time we met was like five years ago. At my graduation." Rory smiled up to him.

"Yeah, right. As you broke my mate's heart!" Rory's smile quickly faded and she still felt a guilty pang inside of her. She was ready to defend herself, but Finn cut her off.

"No need to explain yourself, kitten. I knew you would rather be with my famishing self, who could not? But you waited an awful long time to come to me, love. And you didn't dye your hair red for me, I'm appalled!" Rory couldn't help but laugh at his crazy behaviour as he pouted at her, batting his eyelashes.

"Well, you caught me there. I always wanted to be with you. But, actually, I'm not here for you. I didn't even know you would be here."

"Not here for me, doll? Bloody hell, that's not very nice. I moved back here four years ago, I missed my home country a little too much back in the US. And what brought you here, love, if not my stunningly good looks and exotic character?!"

"I'm here for a job. My boss send me here for a month to write an article about Sydney."

"A whole month? That sounds great, kitten! And who would be your tourguide?" Finn asked interested, smiling at her.

"Ah, well…I don't have one."

"That can't be right. You need to get the dirty inside scoop! You need a local to help you. A crazy, good-looking, intelligent gentleman at his best behaviour. Where will we find somebody this amazing?" Finn pretended to scratch his chin deep in thought, then smirked at Rory. " I know it! ME, of course. Come on, doll, there's much to see and so little time."

"But, Finn…" Rory couldn't finish the sentence because Finn already linked his arm with hers and pulled her with him. She could just follow him, shaking her head at his antics, but smiling all the way.

--

**A/N: **I know, I know, not much PDLD interaction, but I wanted to make some kind of introduction for this story. Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? LOVE it?  Let me know, push the tiny little button down there and let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
